mehfandomcom-20200215-history
Marlboro
Marlboro is a brand of cigarette made by Philip Morris USA (a branch of Altria) within the US, and by Philip Morris International (now separate from Altria) outside the US. It is famous for its billboard advertisements and magazine ads of the Marlboro Man. Philip Morris, a London-based cigarette manufacturer, created a New York subsidiary in 1902 to sell several of its cigarette brands, including Marlboro. By 1924 they were advertising Marlboro as a woman's cigarette based on the slogan "Mild As May". The brand was sold in this capacity until World War II when the brand faltered and was temporarily removed from the market. At the end of the war, three brands emerged that would establish a firm hold on the cigarette market: Camel, Lucky Strike, and Chesterfield. These brands were supplied to US soldiers during the war, creating an instant market upon their return. During the 1950s Reader's Digest magazine published a series of articles that linked smoking with lung cancer. Phillip Morris, and the other cigarette companies took notice and each began to market filtered cigarettes. The new Marlboro with a filtered end was launched in 1955. In the early 1960s Philip Morris invented "Marlboro Country" and distilled their manly imagery into the rugged cowboys known as the "Marlboro Men." Philip Morris quickly gained market share and saw their sales increase 5,000 percent within 8 months of the ad campaign's premiere. It emerged as the number one youth-initiation brand, largely on its reputation as a full-flavored brand considered delicious by many smokers. The brand is named after Great Marlborough Street, the location of its original London Factory. Richmond, Virginia is now the location of the largest Marlboro cigarette manufacturing plant. The Meaning of the Brand and the Origins of its Design According to Alan Brody, author of "Cigarette Seduction" the image of the pack is intended to resemble a medal This is born out by the legend on the pack, "Veni. Vidi. Vici." (Julius Caesar's proclamation, "I Came. I Saw. I Conquered.") In his account of the psychological study of consumer acceptance of the design, in his book, "How To Predict What People Will Buy," researcher Louis Cheskin, noted that the pack was most acceptable with the crest on the package designed by Paul Gianinoto in the 1950s. The History of the Brand Who won’t recognize the advertisement “Marlboro Man” and “http://marlboro.wikia.com/wiki/Marlboro_Wiki” which has taken a big part symbolizing American culture and commerce? Marlboro is named after Great Marlborough, a street in London where its factory was first situated on, but its largest cigarette manufacturing plant is now located in Richmond, Virginia. It was first introduced in 1924 by Philip Morris, a British cigarette manufacturer as a women’s cigarette with its slogan: “Mild as May”. A series of ads has been out in the advertising world in 1926 with stylish women posed in plush settings targeting female consumers. However, during the World War II the brand has been faltered and has been temporarily taken off the market. During those times, three new competing cigarette brands has been introduced: Camel, Lucky Strike and Chesterfields, which has been sold to US soldiers during the war with a firm hold on the consumer market. It was 1942, when Reader’s Digest published an article on their July issue titled “Cigarette Advertising Fact and Fiction,” which mainly discussed that all cigarettes are deadly, regardless of brand and during the 1950’s they published another article linking cigarette smoking to lung cancer. This serves as another path for Philip Morris to re-introduce Marlboro and market it as the “safer” filtered brand. However, it has not been easy for Philip Morris for there are other cigarette companies who launched filtered end cigarettes in the market. Philip Morris has to do a complete revision and switch their advertising strategies from its feminine image to a complete transformation targeting a new group of consumers: addicted male smokers who are afraid of acquiring lung cancer. “Marlboro Country” with those rugged cowboys also known as “Marlboro Men” was first seen in 1960s. This was the time when Philip Morris completely re-introduced a new image of Marlboro with a manly image this time. “Marlboro Men “has been recognized all over the world and cowboys has been one of the most popular characters. From the filtered-end cigarettes, flip-top boxes also came out, enticed women to try “the cigarette made for men that women like,” and explained that long white ashes are a sign of good tobacco. Marlboro completely boost out other cigarette brands in the market, dominating in the cigarette world market. It has been one of the http://www.tobaccopub.net/tobacco-info/top-10-most-popular-cigarette-brands-of-2009 brands for Caucasian smokers. Marlboro was also ranked as the world’s No. 1 most valuable brand, with a market worth of $32 billion in 1992. Now, Philip Morris’ tobacco brands are in 180 markets, have a 38% market share in the US, are the top-selling cigarettes in the world, and the tenth-most valuable product brands overall. Advertising campaigns "Mild as May" was the advertising campaign used by Marlboro brand before they added a filtered tip to their product. The product was endorsed by Mae West and marketed towards women. One of the features of Marlboro cigarettes at the time was a red tip, which hid lipstick marks that women would leave while smoking. This campaign was dropped in favor of a more masculine Marlboro Man campaign lest filters be considered unmanly. In the early 1960s Philip Morris (with advertising director Thomas Hutzler) invented "Marlboro Country" and distilled their manly imagery into a rugged cowboy known as the "Marlboro Man." Television commercials included Elmer Bernstein's theme for the classic western "The Magnificent Seven." Through the years, Marlboro ad campaigns have been represented by reddish colors, American Western landscapes and a rugged cowboy. These three elements, either combined or separate, are well recognizable and known as Marlboro Country, even without mentioning the brand name or slogan. The image embodied by the Marlboro ad campaign has become an immediately and universally recognizable icon embodying an idealized and appealing American lifestyle. As a tie-in to the new "Marlboro Man" advertising campaign, Philip Morris began including "Marlboro Miles" above the barcode on each pack of Marlboro cigarettes. These Miles could be redeemed via a mail-order catalog for a variety of merchandise emblazoned with the Marlboro brand and logo, running the gamut from cooking implements and camping gear to apparel and lighters. This promotion--similar to the "C-note" redemption system for coupons found on packs of Camel cigarettes--was phased out in 2006. The redemption campaigns were referred to at various times as "Marlboro Country Store" and "Marlboro Gear". In the US, "Outwit the West" is an annual promotional competition. It was first run in 2004. It is a targeted campaign to selected adults on the Marlboro mailing list. Four-member teams receive 100 questions which are cryptic clues to locations in the American West. The 20 teams who submit the largest number of correct answers by the deadline (December 18, 2006 for Outwit the West 3) win a trip to the Marlboro Ranch. Once at the ranch, the top group is revealed and awarded the $1,000,000 prize. The campaign aims to build a brand community. In 2007, in retaliation of the advertisement ban in Formula One, Marlboro released a limited edition packet for their Marlboro Red brand, featuring a slide out box, and depicting a Ferrari Formula One Car. Marlboro brand in Canada As of July 25, 2006, the Rothman, Benson and Hedges company released a similar proprietary brand of cigarettes into the Canada market under the label Rooftop, distinguished by the use of the Rooftop package design found in Canada in the 1950s. The Rooftop design is presently owned by a predecessor company to Philip Morris USA and now owned in Canada by Philip Morris Products SA. The company is unable to release the product under the Marlboro brand as neither Philip Morris Products, SA, its affiliates or Rothman Benson Hedges has any rights to use the Marlboro brand name in Canada. (There is already a brand in Canada that are colloquially called "Canadian Marlboros", real brand name Marlboro KS, which is owned and manufactured by the Imperial Tobacco Company, a part of British American Tobacco). The cigarette was available in three varieties: Rooftop Reds (rebadged Marlboro Reds), Rooftop Gold (Marlboro Lights) and Rooftop Silver (Marlboro Ultra Light). All cigarettes were issued in (small) King Size. The Canadian government passed laws that ban stores from displaying cigarettes publicly. Marlboro suffered profit losses in the last 8 quarters in Canada. Motorsport sponsorship Formula One Marlboro is also well known for its sponsorship of motor racing. This started in 1972 with its sponsorship of Formula One teams BRM and Iso Marlboro-Ford. The former took one win at the very wet Monaco Grand Prix. The following year Marlboro dissolved its sponsorship of both teams and became famously associated with the McLaren team, which brought it its first constructors' championship and its drivers title for Emerson Fittipaldi. The team was successful through to 1978, with another world champion in James Hunt in 1976. Following that the partnership went through a dry patch until Ron Dennis's Project Four organisation took over the team in in 1981. Marlboro-sponsored McLarens dominated F1 for much of the 1980s and early 1990s, with Niki Lauda, Alain Prost and Ayrton Senna between them winning the drivers' championship each year from 1984 to 1991, with the exception of 1987. After the departure of Ayrton Senna in 1994, Marlboro McLaren did not win a race for four years. Marlboro ended their sponsorship of the team in 1996, which ended the famous red and white McLaren livery. Marlboro also sponsored Scuderia Ferrari as secondary sponsor from the mid 1980s as a result of company president Enzo Ferrari, who refused to allow "outside" sponsor brands to appear on his team cars. After his death in 1988, Marlboro began to take over as the primary sponsor which they would be later officially branded as Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro. In September 2005, Ferrari signed an extension of their sponsorship arrangement with Marlboro until 2011. This comes at a time when tobacco sponsorship has become illegal in the European Union and other major teams have withdrawn from relationships with tobacco companies, for example McLaren ended their eight year relationship with West. In reporting the deal, F1 Racing magazine judged it to be a "black day" for the sport, putting non-tobacco funded teams at a disadvantage and discouraging other brands from entering a sport still associated with tobacco. The magazine estimates that in the period between 2005 and 2011 Ferrari will receive $1 billion from the agreement. Depending on the venue of races (and the particular national laws) the Marlboro branding will be largely subliminal in most countries. In April 2008, Marlboro dropped their on-car branding on Ferrari. Marlboro also sponsored the Alfa Romeo Formula One team between 1980 and 1983, although unable to match up to its pre-war and 1950s heyday, the team only achieving one pole position, one fastest lap and four podium finishes Other racing series Since their start in Formula One, Marlboro has also sponsored numerous teams and races, from Joest Racing in Group C in 1983 to Toyota at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1999 (despite a tobacco ban in France) and Marlboro Masters Formula Three race in Zandvoort. Marlboro sponsorship in Champ Car (also known as 'CART' and 'IndyCar' at that time) dates back to 1986. The Team Penske cars in the Indy Racing League (IRL) currently run in Marlboro's distinctive red and white colors. In 2006, a Marlboro-sponsored car won the Indianapolis 500. However for the 2007 season, Marlboro have ceased their sponsorship of the Team Penske cars. The team will retain the color scheme. Where 'Marlboro Team Penske' appeared on the side of the cars, 'Team Penske' replaced it. Although "Marlboro" does not sponsor Team Penske, Philip Morris USA is still Team Penske's main sponsor. Effective January 1st, 2010, Philip Morris will no longer sponsor Team Penske, ending an era in American open wheel racing. There is no word yet if the color scheme will remain the same. Marlboro also sponsored the Australian Marlboro Holden Dealer Team from 1974 through to 1987. The Marlboro branding gave rise to some of Australia's most prominently recognizable race cars such as the L34 and A9X Torana, as well as the famous VK Group C "Big Banger" Commodore of Peter Brock and Larry Perkins Bathurst winning fame. As well as this, in Motorcycling Grand Prix, Marlboro sponsored the Kenny Roberts run Yamaha team in 500cc as well as one of his former rider, Wayne Rainey's team in the 250cc class. As a result of their sponsorship, Marlboro decals on race replica bikes became one of the most popular decal kits that were available. Marlboro nowadays sponsors the Ducati MotoGP team whom Casey Stoner rides for. Also with a long history in rallying sponsorship, Peugeot World Rally team as well as previously to that Mitsubishi and Toyota, run with the iconic Marlboro livery, and during the 2007 GP2 Season, ART Grand Prix were also sponsored by Marlboro. Marlboro are generally credited as being among the most important of sponsors to the world of Formula-1 (and motor racing in general), having provided financial backing to countless young racers who may not have otherwise been given the opportunity to compete. In mid-2006, special "racing editions" of Marlboro Red were sold in the UK, with a Ferrari-inspired design, although the Ferrari name and badge were not used. Miscellaneous A 2002 case study by research analysts of the tobacco industry has concluded that Marlboro is currently the top selling cigarette brand for caucasian smokers. Since the 1980s an urban myth has spread throughout the world that Marlboro packaging carried imagery related to the Ku Klux Klan as well as anti-Semitic remarks. These allegations, although persistent and continuing to the present day, are held by many people to be false. The myth surrounds the fact that if you turn the pack upside down the typeface spells out "orobljew"--or in the English cockney accent: "horrible Jew". Marlboro Snus Marlboro Snus is a smokeless tobacco pouch product designed especially for adult smokers in the U.S. Snus pouches are not cigarettes or spitting tobacco like dip or chew. Our snus pouches utilize a flavor strip and spit-free, dried tobacco. Marlboro Snus comes in four varieties – Rich, Mild, Spearmint, and Peppermint. We are introducing this product into test market in the Dallas/Fort Worth area to understand adult smoker acceptance. Smoke-free, that makes it a Hassle-Free new way to enjoy tobacco. Tuck a pouch almost anywhere, anytime. Each snus pouch contains pasturized tobacco fiber, water, flavors, and other ingredients. Marlboro Snus is part of our Morris continuing efforts to make progress against our growth strategy by offering a new product in the smokeless tobacco category. Our growth strategy aims to add to the mix of products we offer starting with those tobacco or tobacco-related products that are adjacent and similar to our existing business, cigarettes. We believe that Marlboro’s brand equity may help to encourage trial of this product by adult smokers. Our research shows that some adult smokers are interested in smokeless tobacco alternatives to cigarettes. Today’s alternatives – chew or dip – satisfy some adult smokers. However, many adult smokers dislike spitting, the appearance of the product, its texture and taste, and its packaging.